


Piece by Piece

by DamieMontclair



Series: Damies Jangobi Week 2021 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka is Obi-Wans padawan, Anakin left the order to live with Padme and the twins, Dancing, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Reminiscing, boba being adorable, just a tiny hint of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamieMontclair/pseuds/DamieMontclair
Summary: Jangobi Week Day 7: Happy Ending (/Dancing)“Do you remember when we first met?” he asked.Obi-Wan joined him against the railing. “That diplomatic event on Felucia?”Jango leaned in for a kiss. “You were a terrible dancer.”
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Damies Jangobi Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138931
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> We've made it friends! Enjoy the fluff! ♥
> 
> Jango is only one year older than Obi and Boba is 6 because I said so. What even is a timeline, right? XD

Obi-Wan skipped out of the council chamber with a wide smile, ignoring the mirth of his fellow councillors or the wide grin on his padawans face. He’d finally been approved as the Mandalore Sector watchman. He almost couldn’t believe it. It’d been months since the end of the war when he’d put in his request. He’d had to fight every step of the way, but now he was free to go. Oh, he was still a councillor and would have to spend at least a month on Coruscant each year, and with the individual day cycles of the two planets, he was going to have to wake up much earlier than he preferred to join council meetings, but even that could not dampen his bright mood. They were scheduled to leave late this afternoon. All they needed to do was grab the things they’d had packed for weeks and get to the transport.

“Do you think I can learn from them? Please, Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked, walking backwards ahead of him.

“I don’t see why not, dear one,” he answered with a fond smile. She hadn’t been his padawan long, only since Anakin left the order to be with Padme and their children, but he’d known her since she became Anakin’s padawan and he knew full well that she would do it with or without his permission. “I’m surprised you even asked.”

Ahsoka shot him a mischievous grin before turning back around and heading into the elevator down. Obi-Wan sighed. He’d need to keep an eye on her, she was most definitely up to something.

*** 

It didn’t take long to grab the few boxes they’d be taking with them to Mandalore, most of their things, such as cookware, would stay at the temple. They wouldn’t need them on Mandalore. They quickly made their way to the docking bay, finding their transport already waiting for them. They were directed to a small storage area to drop off their things before joining the captain in the cockpit.

The co-pilot showed them to their bunks once they were in hyperspace – they’d be travelling along the Hydian Way for three days before dropping out of hyperspace in the Meerian sector and traveling the rest of the way in short jumps.

There wasn’t much to do on the small ship, so by the time they landed in Keldabe, both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were getting antsy. Ahsoka had spend the entire landing glued to the viewport, looking down at Mandalore in the afternoon light. It really was something, especially since they’d started to reclaim parts of the desert on the southern continents. When they exited the ship, boxes on a hovercart, Ahsoka immediately bounded up to the edge of the landing platform to take in the colourful city with wide eyes.

“It’s beautiful!” she exclaimed, turning back to look at Obi-Wan, awe all over her face. “Why haven’t we come here before?”

Obi-Wan smiled at her softly. “Because we had a duty elsewhere. I’m glad you like our new home, Ahsoka. Let’s go meet our host, shall we?” he asked, mischievous grin on his face. He watched understanding dawn on her face.

“You didn’t tell him? Oh, this is going to be great! Can I record this? I’m recording this and sending it to Anakin!” Ahsoka giggled.

If Obi-Wan remembered Jango’s schedule right, he’d be in his weekly meeting with the clans right now. They’d have to tell the clans eventually, they might as well get it out of the way right now. He made his way through the familiar hallways of the palace, Ahsoka trailing behind him, taking in the mosaics on the walls, stopping from time to time to take a proper look before catching up with him.

“What are they?” she eventually asked, waving at the mosaics.

“Scenes from Mandalorian epics. These are from the Dha Werda Verda, I believe.” He looked at the mosaics. “Maybe you’ll get to hear it during the upcoming light festival.” He added, noting Ahsoka’s interested expression. 

*** 

Jango looked up when the door to the conference room opened in the middle of his meeting, already getting up to send whoever was interrupting away. His brow furrowed when he saw who was standing in the doorway. What was Obi-Wan doing here? Had something happened? He walked around the table to his riduur, a worried frown on his face. Then, a red-skinned adolescent Togruta slipped into the doorway besides his riduur. Obi-Wan _and_ his padawan? This wasn’t a pleasure visit.

“I got approved,” Obi-Wan said, a grin suddenly splitting his face.

Jango’s brow twitched in confusion. “What?”

Obi-Wans grin widened. “I got approved. I’m the watchman for the Mandalore Sector.”

Jango paused as he processed the information. In three long strides he was by Obi-Wans side and pulling him into a kiss. He ignored the outraged shouting from some of the clan heads. They’d known it wouldn’t be easy when Obi-Wan had first put forward the idea, many of the clans were still very much against Jedi, but Jango couldn’t bring himself to care. They’d done it. Among the angry shouting, there was a teenage whoop of joy – the padawan, he assumed. Jango pulled away, hands still buried in Obi-Wans hair. “Let’s go get you settled in then.” He nodded at Myles, knowing his long-time friend would be able to handle the clans – they’d made plans on how to handle the fall-out months ago. Jango led Obi-Wan out of the room, the padawan falling in step with them.

Ahsoka grinned at Jango, fangs on display. “Hello! Obi-Wan’s told me a lot about you!”

Obi-Wan smiled at the look Jango threw Ahsoka. “Jango, meet Ahsoka Tano, my padawan. Ahsoka, meet Jango Fett, my husband.”

***

Jango was jumped by an ecstatic Boba when he opened the door to their apartment, before the 6-year-old spotted Obi-Wan, letting loose an ear-splitting squeal and demanding to be picked up. Obi-Wan lifted the child out of Jango’s arms with a smile, listening to the boy’s excited re-telling of today’s classes while toeing off his boots.

Ahsoka stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, unsure of her place in the chaos, before stepping inside, hovercart following her in. She followed Obi-Wans example, quickly removing her shoes, furtively looking at what she could see of the apartment. The entrance wasn’t anything special, but the living room to the left looked bright and airy, colourful quilts pilled on a large couch, and pillows of all sizes spread around the low table. It reminded her of the city. She glanced at Obi-Wan, seeing him standing close to Jango, both of them looking down at Boba with fond smiles. Something twinged in her chest at the domestic image. Then, Obi-Wan waved her over, turning so Boba could see her. “Boba, this is my padawan, Ahsoka Tano. That means she’s your ori’vod, your big sister.”

Boba blinked up at her before his face split into a wide smile, small arms stretched out towards her. Ahsoka found herself unable to hold back a smile as the child was passed over to her. Boba was adorable. 

Satisfied that Boba and Ahsoka were getting along, Obi-Wan and Jango stepped over to the hovercart, pulling the boxes off the cart and piling them up along the hallway wall. Once they were done, Jango pushed the cart back out, parking it next to their door. He’d take it back to the docking bay tomorrow.

“Ahsoka can have the guest room, it’s not like I ever have anyone staying there anyway,” Jango tells Obi-Wan when he steps back inside. “We’ll see about getting her some stuff to make it her own.”

“The guest room’s the best!” Boba declared from Ahsoka’s arms. “You can see the city and it’s real pretty at night!” Ahsoka perked up at that, looking at the closed doors to figure out which one it was.

“Second to the left,” Jango threw over his shoulder, already carrying one of Obi-Wan’s boxes to his room. He’d cleared out part of the dresser and some of the shelves for Obi-Wan two weeks ago, and by the look of it, they’d be filled again soon. Obi-Wan followed with his second box, the third one floating behind him.

“Don’t tell master Yoda.” he winked.

Jango shook his head fondly. “Do you need help unpacking?”

“I’m fine, dear, though you should probably check up on Ahsoka and Boba, I’m not quite sure what they’re up to.”

Jango felt his brows rise. That might actually be a problem. 

*** 

Fortunately for all of them, the two had yet to set any fires. Instead, Ahsoka was opening boxes, putting trinkets on shelves, showing some of them to Boba, explaining the story behind them. Relieved, Jango walked back to his room – his and Obi’s now. He leaned against the doorframe, watching the redhead unpack his clothing, carefully folding it into the empty drawers. He frowned when Obi-Wan pulled out a brown robe that looked far to big for him. It clicked when Obi-Wan tenderly ran his fingers over the fabric. This was Jinns robe. Jango stepped back into the hallway, closing the door softly, feeling like he’d just intruded on something he wasn’t supposed to see. Keeping an ear out for any mischief, he made his way to the kitchen, pulling out the small book of recipes he kept there. He didn’t really need it anymore – he knew all the recipes by heart – but reading his buirs notes always bought a smile to his face.

Humming softly under his breath, one of those stupid songs Myles loved to listen to, he started pulling ingredients out of the cooling unit. He quickly browned the nerf meat with some blue onions before adding the bottle of red wine to the pot, stirring in the spices. He looked forward to finding out how much Ahsoka could take. He added the vegetables before putting a lid on the pot. This would need to simmer for a while.

“Is that spices I smell?” Ahsoka asked, startling Jango out of his thoughts. He’d need to keep an eye on the sneaky little padawan, if she could catch him off guard. “What are we having?” She breathed in deeply. “Is it spicy nerf stew?”

Jango smiled at her antics. She’d probably guessed the minute she stepped out of her room. “We are. Would you mind setting the table? Bowls and cutlery are to your right, glasses are on the overhead shelf to your left.”

Ahsoka looked at the drawers to her right before turning left and opening the drawers, looking through them. When Jango raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head towards the other drawers, she just grinned at him. “There’s time, right?” she said, continuing her exploration of the kitchen. When she’d made her way around, she grabbed a few bowls out of the deep drawer, knocking into Jango as she turned around to go set them on the table. She watched in slow motion as the saltshaker fell out of the Mand’alor’s hand, top opening. She quickly reached out with the force and pushed the shaker back. She missed a few grains of salt, but at least it hadn’t been the whole thing.

She glanced up at Jango sheepishly. “Sorry?”

Jango looked between her and the salt now strewn across the counter. Before he could say anything, Boba’s head popped around the corner.

“That was so cool!” he shouted. He looked up at Ahsoka with big eyes. “You can do the same things Obi’buir can?”

Ahsoka nodded, still keeping an eye on Jango who had begun cleaning up the salt, a fondly exasperated look on his face. She startled as a hand latched onto her shirt, pulling her in the direction of the living room. Once there, she looked between the polished dining table and the well-used low table with its assortment of bright pillows, unsure which to pick. With a shrug, she walked over to the low table. Relaxed dining it is, she thought, setting down the bowls. Boba jumped up onto the couch, sprawling across the pile of blankets at the end. She snorted. That position couldn’t possibly be comfortable. She quickly fetched spoons and glasses, careful not to bump into Jango again. One more glance at the table had her walk back into the kitchen, grabbing the pitcher of water Jango had put on the counter in one hand, and carefully balancing the salt and pepper shakers in the other. When everything was set, she flopped onto the couch next to Boba, tickling him in the side.

Both Jango and Obi-Wan came to the living room to check on them when the shrieking reached an ear-splitting pitch, and both had to laugh at the two children on the couch. Ahsoka was tickling Boba’s sides and Boba was retaliating by tickling the soft skin between her lekku and her neck. Obi-Wan’s smile turned just a bit sad. This was the happiest he’d seen Ahsoka in a while. It was a good choice to bring her here with him. The change would do her some good.

Suddenly, the shrieking stopped, Ahsoka and Boba giving them deer in the headlight looks, before looking at each other and dissolving into giggles. Ahsoka sat up, Boba in her lap, and popped her head on his. “Is dinner ready yet?” she asked with a grin.

*** 

Dinner was a comfortable affair, all of them spread out around the table, Ahsoka still with Boba in her lap. She grinned fiendishly at Jango before taking a large spoonful of stew. “Not as spicy at some of Master Ti’s stew,” she remarked after letting the flavour settle over her tongue.

Obi-Wan had to hide his grin at that. Oh, she would regret that comment if the look on Jango’s face was anything to go by. Master Ti’s stew was indeed spicier than this, but it wasn’t anywhere near as spicy as the Mereel family tiingilar.

Dinner was over too fast, Boba asking Ahsoka everything he could think of about life at the temple, perking up when she mentioned her creche clan. Dinner quickly devolved into retellings of creche shenanigans, and even Jango told a story about some mischief he’d gotten up to with Myles when he was younger.

When Boba started to yawn, eyes drooping a bit, Jango gently lifted him out of Ahsoka’s arms, moving down the hall to put the young boy to bed. It was way past his bedtime anyway.

With Jango gone, Ahsoka turned a teasing grin on her master. “I like it here! When can I go to the training grounds?” she asked.

Obi ran a hand over her montrals, smiling fondly. “Tomorrow, padawan. Patience is a virtue, as you well know otherwise you wouldn’t have waited until now to ask.”

Ahsoka leaned into the comforting touch. She was glad to be here. For the first time since the start of the war, she felt her age, not a commander or a senior padawan. It was nice. She heard the door to Boba’s room close and looked up at her master with a smirk. “You two are cute together,” she said, before taking off towards her new room. Obi-Wan shook his head at her. A virtue indeed.

Jango just barely dodged the Togruta running down the hall, walking back into the living room with a puzzled look on his face. “What was that all about?”

Obi-Wan stood up from the floor and walked over to Jango, pulling him into a hug. “We’re cute together.”

Jango snorted. “She should’ve seen you as a teen. Nothing cuter than that. Well, except Boba.”

Obi-Wan laughed, pulling out of the hug. He started stacking the dirty dishes, bringing them into the kitchen and putting them into the sonic dishwasher. When he walked back into the living room, Jango was nowhere to be seen and the balcony door was open, a cool breeze billowing the curtains.

Obi-Wan stepped outside, and his breath caught. Under them was the city, lights bright and colourful and above them was the starry night sky. Jango was leaning on the railing, gaze on the stars above them.

“Do you remember when we first met?” he asked.

Obi-Wan joined him against the railing. “That diplomatic event on Felucia?”

Jango leaned in for a kiss. “You were a terrible dancer.”

“So were you,” Obi-Wan snorted, remembering the event.

Not only had the conference been boring, there had been a dance in the evening. With Master Jinn talking to politicians, and free reign of his evening, Obi-Wan had been skirting the edges of the room until he’d spotted a sulky teen, about his age in the corner next to one of the buffet tables. Determined to make the other smile, Obi-Wan had made his way over, bowed in a dramatic fashion, hand held out for the other to take and asked in his most overdone politician voice “Would you like to dance? It’ll be more fun than standing around here at least.”

They’d walked over to the dance floor, only to find out neither of them knew how to dance the same dances as the other, so they’d ended up just tripping over each other, smiling and laughing. The sound of Jango’s laugh had made something warm up in Obi-Wans chest, and he’d leaned in for a light kiss. They’d left the dance after that, hand in hand, giggling like idiots. Once in Obi-Wans room, he had pulled out a collection of snacks before flopping down on the bed, sipping a bottle of overly sweet soda, and asked all about Jango’s life. The evening had devolved into Jango bitching about Jaster’s second, Montross, who didn’t approve of anything Jango did.

Eventually, curiosity high, Obi-Wan had asked about Mandalore. He’d never been, and he wanted to know all about their food, whether they had tea, how Keldabe looked, so Jango had pulled out a datastick which they’d promptly plugged into Obi-Wans datapad. They eventually fell asleep watching silly videos of Jango’s friends and talking about Obi-Wan’s crechemates.

The next morning had found them cuddling in bed. 

“Master Jinn wasn’t very happy about it,” Obi-Wan noted with a smile, remembering the lecture fondly.

They’d exchanged comm numbers while their guardians weren’t looking, and for years they’d commed each other to complain about classes or just enjoy some quiet time with each other. They’d put themselves back together piece by piece after the harsher mission and the betrayals…

The less said about that time Quin stole Obi-Wans comm and found their message history, the better. He hadn’t shut up about them sexting on missions for _months_.

Jango stepped away from the railing, offering his hand to Obi-Wan. “Neither was my buir. Want to try this dancing thing again?”

Obi-Wan smiled, taking his hand, leaning against Jango’s chest, arms wrapped around his shoulders. They moved slowly to an imaginary tune, only the stars as their witness.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a:
> 
> Riduur: partner  
> Ori’vod: big brother/big sister/big sibling  
> Buir: parent  
> Tiingilar: Spicy Mandalorian casserole  
> (Let me know if I missed anything!)
> 
> And that’s a wrap on Jangobi Week! I hope you all had as much fun reading as I did writing! I’ll start answering comments tomorrow because they really helped me get through this without giving up halfway, so thank you to everyone who commented and thank you everyone who kudo'ed ♥


End file.
